


Stranger

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [630]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Sam Winchester, Gentle Sex, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Traveler Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a wincest au where dean is a king and sam happens to be a traveller passing by but he passes out so he gets brought to dean's palace and he falls in love with him and takes him to his bedroom and they make love. (bottom!sam please)





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 5th, 2015

Sam sighed, seeing the castle and its town in the distance. He had been walking for lord knows how long, and he was tired.

Sam shouldered his items, and he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, thinking that maybe he could stay somewhere in the town, and rest for a little while.

It was too late when Sam realized that the ground seemed to be rising under him and he passed out.

_

King Dean was traveling back from a small hunt when he passed the unconscious traveler on the side of the beaten path, his items scattered all about.

“Hold!” Dean shouted, slowing his horse down.

Dean hopped down from his horse, hearing his small group follow after him.

He turned the man, who appeared to be taller than he was, around.

Dean examined the man, seeing that there were no serious injuries.

“Get him and his things on a horse!” Dean shouted. “We shall bring him back to the castle.”

“Yes, M’lord.” One of Dean’s guards said. Dean watched the men get the stranger on their strongest horse and they continued to ride off back to the castle.

_

When Sam woke, he was in fresh clothing, though they were slightly on the small side, and he was lying on a bed.

“What the-” Sam started.

“So you have finally awoken.” A voice said.

Sam turned and saw a nicely dressed man on the other side of the room. Quickly, Sam realized that he was staring at the King of the town that he had been walking towards. With that realization, Sam’s mouth dropped and he bowed his head, only to get a laugh from the King.

“Don’t worry about doing that.” The King said, walking over. “Tell me, what is your name?”

“Sam. Uh, Sam Winchester. I’m just a simple traveler, trying to make my way in this world. I sell goods and things of the like.”

“Sam Winchester.” The King murmured. Sam looked up seeing the King seeming to examine him. “I am the King of these lands. My name is Dean Campbell.”

“My King.” Sam said, averting his eyes.

“Shy, are you?” Dean asked, his voice amused.

“No…you’re just…a King.” Sam said, glancing upwards.

“No need to be nervous. I’m glad you are alright. When I saw you on the side of the path, I was afraid you were dead.”

“I’m glad I'm not dead as well.” Sam said, looking up to King Dean. “Thank you for helping me, my King. I am in your debt.”

“No, do not worry about that Sam.” Dean said, moving over. “Tell me, would you like to join me in my chambers?” He asked, implications obvious in Dean's tone.

Sam’s eyes locked with Dean, and his heart seemed to start to race. Sam's eyes locked on with Dean's, and Sam started to realize just how good looking Dean was.

“If you say no, then no hard feelings.” Dean added quickly, seeing how stunned Sam seemed to be.

“No, no…I would…I would love to.” Sam smiled. Dean returned the gesture, and he helped Sam up, and the two left into Dean’s chambers, with explicit orders to the guards to not enter, nor let anyone else enter, any time soon.

Dean brought Sam to the lavished bed, and helped him onto it, before he leaned down and kissed Sam softly.

“Even passed out, you were beautiful.” Dean murmured softly against Sam’ lips. “And seeing you awake…you’re even more gorgeous.”

Sam smiled, and kissed Dean back.

“I’ve been blessed by some god to have fallen into the hands of such a caring and loving King. I’m sure you are a fair ruler to your people.”

“I try to be.” Dean nodded. “Tell me Sam...how would you feel to join this Kingdom?”

“My lord?” Sam asked, freezing underneath Dean.

“Join the people here. Join me. I want you, Sam. I will make sure you are well off here until the end of time.”

“I-I…” Sam stuttered, brain freezing on him.

“If need be, I will give you as much time as you need to think about it.” Dean assured.

“Thank you, my Lord. This is such a gracious offer.” Sam said, a smile forming on Sam's face.

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted you with me. Perhaps it was destiny.” Dean said, pushing a lock of Sam's hair back from his face.

“Perhaps.” Sam agreed softly, spreading his legs, and letting Dean settle in between.

“Oh, and Sam? Call me Dean. None of this ‘my lord’ business.”

“Dean.” Sam nodded.

Dean stripped down the two of them, and grabbed a small container of salve, coating his fingers, and kissing Sam. He started opening Sam up, listening to the soft gasps that Sam made.

Slowly, he worked his fingers inside of Sam, until Sam was gasping underneath him.

“Dean…please…” Sam begged softly. Sam kissed Dean deeply, panting. “Please…”

Dean nodded, pulling his hand away, and slicking his cock, sliding smoothly into Sam, who moaned deeply.

Dean started fucking Sam deeply, as he leaned down, hands curling in Sam’s hair. He kissed along Sam’s neck, nipping softly, grunting and panting.

“Be mine, Sam. Be my lover. Be my equal.” Dean grunted.

Sam moaned softly, arms wrapping around Dean, and holding him close.

“I can see you being with me until the end of my days, Sam. Please, be mine.”

“I want to be with you until the end of days.” Sam whispered softly. “I want you, Dean.”

Dean smiled, looking down on the man under him, and he smiled, kissing Sam deeply.

“Thank you, Sam. Thank you. I promise to show you how fair and just I am. And how loving I can be to my people.”

“You’ve helped a stranger, Dean. One you didn’t even know. I know everything that I need to.” Sam replied, forehead pressing against Dean’s and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
